Late Day Malaise
by emif
Summary: One Snot. Ryou has a cold and just wants some peace. Not slash.


1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh. That right belongs to Mister Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo, Jump Books and 4Kids Entertainment. I just butcher it.

**A/N:** A very fluffy Bakura fic. Very rough but sweet and not slashy.

**Late Day Malaise**

Ryou curled up tightly under his comforter. He could never understand why it was so cold in that apartment. He squinted trying to block the light from coming through the window which was slowly push the feeling of a migraine. He had no idea the time and frankly, didn't care at this point. It was too cold in the apartment to even consider getting up. He crawled up into a tighter ball and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Bakura was fidgeting in his soulroom with one thing or another. Life in someone else's body was certainly not a normal existence by any means. Being alone was impossible in all aspects. That said tilted his head and listened carefully.He could hear something. Ryou's heart rate was slower than usual. He concentrated a little harder and he notice that the boy's breathing was off slightly as well.

Bakura faded out of his soulroom and looked around. He was in Ryou's small room. It was adorn with his partner's unusual collectibles. For being so innocent in appearance, he certainly had a lot of occult mementos. He turned to the bed. He always knew where the boy was. He could hear just about every thought, feeling and pulse constantly. Despite it being an odd position to be in, it did make it easy to find him. He hovered over the boy. His partner was wrapped tightly in his comforter. His pillow was missing. He assumed it was in the cocoon with him.

Ryou jerked up quickly at the feeling. The presence of Bakura was not the most pleasant of things. It was a lot like the feeling that you are being watched and having your foot falling asleep. He looked around drowsily. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Why aren't you at that school of yours, witch?"

Ryou shrieked and fell out of bed backwards. He looked up at Bakura as he floated over the bed "Don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack. Can't you just tap me on the shoulder?"

Bakura snorted."You're far too young and eat too much like a rabbit to have a heart attack."

Ryou sighed and attempted to crawl onto his feet. He wobbled a little. His head was throbbing and felt a bit dizzy. Bakura observed the boy as he staggered out of the small room and into the kitchen area of the apartment. He floated after with his head cocked to the side.Ryou was putting on a pot of tea. He was developing a sore throat and he thought that it would help to have some tea. "Stop hovering, its unnatural."

Bakura snorted again and continued hovering close behind. "What are you doing at home, witch?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Making tea." Ryou said as he added the tea pack to the water. His headache was making it hard to be civil.

"I noticed but why aren't you at your classes?" Bakura pushed. He didn't like the change in schedule. It wasn't like the boy to change anything without first informing him as odd as that seemed. "Don't you have to..."

Ryou was wobbling as he stood over the kettle. He appeared to be having trouble with his balance. "I'm just a little under the weather."

Bakura tried to ignore the boy's wobbling and unsteadiness. The boy was far from the athletic type. He told himself it was nothing. "Well, it isn't all that considerate. You telling me to stay out of your life and you just stay home. What's the point in me withdrawing from my business if you're not going to do your own. Really do you have any..." Bakura stopped abruptly. The boy's blood pressure had suddenly bottomed out. The boy collapsed in the middle of the small kitchen.

"Witch, witch..."

Ryou awoke to his other half floating over him. He was lying in his bed and felt as though something very hard had hit him on the bed.

"Witch?"

"What do you want?" Ryou growled through his migraine.

Bakura blinked and looked down for a moment before speaking. "Are you sick, little witch?"

Ryou looked at the spirit for a moment. He appeared worried. Perfect timing, you decide to worry about me when all I want is to be left alone. "Yes, now go away."

Bakura didn't know much about medicine, pathology or even why illness occurred but he felt a rush of almost panic. The boy however annoying was his only family now. They shared a body afterall, you couldn't get more familiar than that. "Master, are you all right?"

Ryou grew irritated. He was tired of the mind games that the spirit played. Master.. ha. He hadn't called him that in ages. "I'm tired, go away."

Bakura hovered over him more anxiously. If there was one thing he knew about illness, it was it was bad. End of story. Fainting was also bad. Finally if they come together a proper Egyptian could only conclude one thing. "Are you dying?"

Ryou shot straight up and stopped what would be touching Bakura's nose if he were solid. "What are you talking about!?!"

Bakura didn't move though he was surprised by the energy. "If you are, it would be better if I control your body until we can find a priest." They did still use priests, right?

Ryou shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm just a little sick. And why the sudden interest? I thought I was the witch?"

Bakura still unshaken spoke. "You are the witch but you're family."

Ryou looked at him confused. "Family? My family is in Chile studying the Incas. And yours..."

"Is dead, 3025 years next Thursday. But we share a body and that makes you family. My only living family." Bakura said in all seriousness. "I'm going to go see if that tea is ready."

Ryou sat up confused and bewildered by the occurrence. "Will I ever understand that man?"

* * *

If you like review. 


End file.
